Family Chapter 24
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family. Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 24

If Anthony thought the brotherly banter was strange for the musical family he would have thought the sisterly banter between Laurie and Tracy was even more strange. Tracy was complaining that she couldn't wear the clothes she brought and Laurie was arguing with her on the type of clothes she chose to wear. Even when Ruben came in to give Shirley an update before Anthony brought the walker the sisters were arguing and when Ruben returned again with Keith and Chris in tow they were still arguing and Shirley was leaning her head in her hand in a chair by the doorway. Her attempts to stop the argument went unanswered and she was just letting them continue; for the moment. Even Ruben was surprised that Shirley was letting this continue. Never having corrected Laurie he looked at Keith who seemed to get the hint and the two approached the arguing girls. Ruben took hold of Tracy and Keith Laurie and put more space between them. Keith was rapidly learning that with him on the other side of the world his two youngest siblings were experiencing a side of Ruben none of them had ever seen before. He felt better about being away knowing that Ruben was stepping up his role in the family. The fans may not understand it nor his siblings but he was grateful the older man cared enough to help his mother deal with two teenagers that were as far from the teenager he and Laurie and even Danny were as they could get. Times were different but then so he was learning were Chris and Tracy. This latest argument, which he heard but a little, proved it. Tracy was not the little girl he remembered from a year ago even nor was Chris the same young man who was now in college. He wondered again at the fireworks Danny mentioned last night as he helped Ruben defuse this latest argument.

"Tracy that is enough. Look at your mother! I'm not sure how much more she can take." Ruben stated pulling Tracy back to look at Shirley who raised her head at her name and Ruben's voice.

"I'm alright Ruben." Shirley offered.

"Well I'm not. We've got Danny in there fighting as hard as he can to move and walk and we've got an argument in here loud enough to cause attention. The Partridge Family may not be a recording and touring band anymore but Keith's career can be affected." Ruben stated.

"I'd like to know who started it." Keith commented.

"I bet I know." Chris added.

"Chris unless you want to be on trial again I'd let us handle this and the guilty party answer for herself." Keith said and Chris shrugged and took a seat on the other side of Shirley.

"Trial? What trial?" Shirley asked concerned.

"Nothing mom just a little talk Chris, Laurie and I had earlier about Chris' behavior. Nothing to worry about." Keith offered.

"Well until Danny is home I wish everyone else's problems would be put on the back burner and everyone's behavior reflect their age including Chris and Tracy." Shirley stated.

"Well if I can wear my own clothes instead of Laurie's old tee-shirts then this wouldn't be an issue." Tracy grumbled.

"Is that what this is about?" Keith asked.

"That'd be my guess." Ruben stated.

"Well now that the subject is up I have a thing or two to add to this one." Keith said letting Laurie go who went and sat down to hear what Keith was going to say.

"Not you too?" Tracy grumbled.

"Yes me too. Sit down Tracy." Keith stated.

"No." Tracy retorted.

"I'd listen to him Trac. He means it." Chris spoke up.

"Stay out of this Chris." Tracy shot back and Chris shrugged and hung his head.

"I'd listen to Chris Tracy. He told me no earlier and I told him if he didn't sit down I'd sit him down. Now you are suppose to be a lady so I don't think I should do that but I will tell you again to sit down." Keith said and Tracy just stood there.

"I'll sit her down." Laurie offered.

"Laurie." Shirley interjected.

"Tracy sit down and listen to Keith." Shirley said as Ruben sat down on the other side of Shirley closest to the door.

"How's Danny?" Shirley asked Ruben. Ruben took her hand and stood.

"Let's step outside and talk about it. Leave Keith to sort this mess out." Ruben offered.

"I'd like to hear it myself." Shirley said.

"He needs to step in sometime Shirl. This is the perfect time." Ruben said and Shirley looked back at her children who were looking at her and then stood and left with Ruben leaving Keith standing in the room with his brother and sisters waiting for his next move.

Out in the hallway Ruben and Shirley could hear when Keith started talking but first Ruben told her how Danny did walking and that he was sleeping. Shirley was pleased he took a few steps.

Inside the waiting room Keith started by asking Tracy if this fashion sense was her idea or were all her friends dressing the same. Tracy was not very talkative.

"Tracy listen to me. I've seen girls at my concerts who dress in tight clothes and tube tops and wear heavy makeup and I've seen how guys look at them." Keith said.

"Like what?" Tracy asked seemingly interested in the guys reaction. Laurie smiled.

"Well let's just say they were not looking at them like a man should look at a lady." Keith said.

"What does that mean?" Tracy asked.

"It means they see the girls as sex objects and nothing more." Chris spoke up.

"Chris! I'm handling this!" Keith said and with Chris' words Shirley was back in the room with Ruben. Chris made the point but a little too bluntly.

"They do not." Tracy countered.

"Tracy listen to me. Some of them do. Don't be that someone is all we are saying." Keith replied.

"None of my friends think that." Tracy argued.

"Not that they would tell you." Keith said.

"Well all of my girl friends wear the same things." Tracy argued.

"If they all jumped from the San Francisco bridge would you?" Laurie argued.

"Laurie!" Shirley stated walking further in the room.

"I get that you are trying to make Tracy see why the clothes she wants to wear are not right for a young lady believe me I've tried but this discussion needs to be handled at home and not here in public. Ruben is right Keith's career can be affected by all of this. Let's leave this for now. Okay Keith?" Shirley stated.

"Finally." Tracy said. "Watch yourself Tracy. I am still you're mother. You are already on restriction." Shirley said and that was the end of that discussion. The room fell silent.

The rest of the morning found the Partridge's doing what they had done for the last several days; waiting. Shirley and Keith had been in to see Danny off and on and at times he was sleeping at times he was awake and would talk for awhile but neither wanted to tire him too much. Nurse Amy was relieved at around eleven by another nurse that had been with Danny in the ICU, Renee. Renee continued to tell them of the improvement Danny had been making since his first surgery and told them that after Danny had lunch Anthony would be back with more of a workout for Danny. Taken as a que Ruben and Chris left to get lunch for the family and upon their return Skizzy, Gordy and Punky had returned along with the grandparents. Ruben offered to go back out but Doug assured them that all had met at the motel restaurant and had a big lunch. Pam arrived soon after and Shirley let her go in to spend some time with Danny before Anthony arrived. Pam helped Danny eat his lunch and reported to Shirley that he ate everything. Shirley, relieved, knew a healthy appetite in her middle son was a good sign. Around two Anthony stuck his head in the waiting room to pull out Ruben, Chris and Keith. Chris and Keith had been following their orders had worked with Danny the remainder of the morning and had just returned to the waiting room from another session of exercising Danny's legs when Anthony arrived.

This time Anthony had other assists for Danny in the form of weights that would help to strengthen his weak muscles. The four entered Danny's room and Pam saying she'd be in the waiting room left the men to their work.

"Afternoon Danny. I hear you had a good lunch so are you ready to do some real work?" Anthony asked.

"I'm not as tired as after this morning's session Anthony but I'm willing to give it a go." Danny said.

"That's what I like to hear." Anthony said.

"Just can't promise I can do much." Danny said.

"You let me worry about that. Tell me are your legs as weak as they were or are the exercises helping?" Anthony asked.

"I guess they are helping." Danny replied.

"No tingling or numbness?" Anthony asked.

"Nope." Danny replied.

"Good. I have some weights here to help with the exercises but let's start by getting the walker and seeing how many steps you can take now." Anthony said getting the walker. Ruben took his position at Danny's right side and Anthony took the left. Danny moved his own legs off the bed and sat up and Keith and Chris saw Anthony smile and they shared a smile and a nod that this was a good sign. Ruben and Anthony helped Danny stand and Anthony guided his hands to the walker. Chris and Keith stood anxiously waiting to see how far Danny would get. It was more steps than last time and this time he was almost to the curtain separating the beds when his legs gave out. Anthony had also brought in a wheel chair and while he and Ruben held Danny up Anthony asked Keith to bring over the wheel chair. Keith put it behind Danny and soon Danny was sitting in the chair as opposed to the bed. He was still perspiring but not as heavily.

"Very good Danny. You'll be walking out the door in no time." Anthony said.

"Glad you think so. How far did I get?" Danny asked.

"Almost half way across the room. I'm very pleased as are your brothers and Mr. Kincaid." Anthony said.

"Wow! That far. This is what my second or third time up?" Danny asked and Keith and Chris both said 'third' at the same time which all laughed.

"Now Danny I am going to put some weights on your ankles and I want you to lift each foot as many times as you can then go and lift the other foot. Ready?" Anthony explained.

"Ready." Danny said then soon felt the weight on his ankles and at Anthony's go he started lifting each leg. He got ten off on the right foot but the left was a bit slower in moving. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Relax Danny this is a marathon not a sprint. Try the left again." Anthony said. Danny did and got twelve out of the leg but he was out of breathe and perspiring heavily for the effort.

"Okay Danny I'm gonna remove them and we are gonna try walking back to the bed. Think you can do that?" Anthony asked.

"From the chair? I can try." Danny said as Anthony removed the weights.

"You can do it. Ready?" Anthony said as Ruben came up on Danny's left side and Anthony put the walker in front of Danny.

"Take your time Danny there's no hurry." Anthony said and after a few seconds of effort his feet slowly moved back to the bed where as Anthony had thought he was done and holding him up Anthony and Ruben turned him around and helped him back in bed.

"Towel Chris?" Danny asked and Chris got him a towel to remove the perspiration.

"Anthony can we take Danny in the wheel chair for a spin to the waiting room and the hall?" Keith asked. "I'll have to ask the doctor but I don't see why not. I'll let you know." Anthony said. Keith smiled and nodded at Chris. They could hopefully take Danny for a some air.

Later that afternoon Dr. Westdale gave permission for Danny to be put in the wheel chair and ridden around the floor for a short period of time. Anthony wasn't scheduled to come back until after the dinner hour so Keith asked Renee if he and Ruben could put Danny in the wheel chair and under her supervision they were able to do so. They kept this a secret from Shirley so when Keith walked in the waiting room grinning Shirley wondered what was up. Ruben kept the secret too.

"Mom we've got a surprise for you." Keith said grinning at Ruben.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises." Shirley said.

"This is a good one Shirl." Ruben replied.

"Ready Chris?" Keith called out the door then moved in the room more as Chris replied "Ready" and a moment later a wheel chair bound Danny was rolled into the room. The excitement was unanimous and instantaneous as squeals from the girls and an excited cry came from Shirley.

"Keith should he be out of bed?" Shirley asked hugging her middle son.

"Yes, mom I should be. Dr. Westdale approved it." Danny answered in Keith's place.

"Oh this is wonderful." Shirley exclaimed still hugging Danny.

"Mom!" Danny protested.

"Sorry but you are sitting in a chair." Shirley said.

"A wheel chair mom." Danny corrected.

"But you're sitting up." Shirley said.

"Danny can I get a hug too?" Pam asked.

"You most certainly can." Danny said and Pam moved in and hugged Danny to the oohs and ahhs of all.

"See what you started." Danny grumbled in Pam's ear.

"Did Dr. Westdale say he could travel the floor or does his visit have to be just to the waiting room?" Pam asked not Keith but Ruben. Keith felt a little hurt but knew she didn't know who asked the doctor.

"Don't be too long and this floor only and not too far down the hall." Ruben said after Shirley nodded.

"Oh great a date." Danny quipped.

"Funny with your mother and brothers and sisters and friends here. I don't think so Daniel." Pam said and Shirley smiled at her reference to Danny as Daniel.

"Let's go Danny." Pam said and she wheeled him out into the hallway.

"That was a wonderful surprise." Shirley said kissing Keith's cheek.

"Thought you'd like it. Now should someone tail them?" Keith asked with a grin.

"I'll keep an eye on the time that should be sufficient." Ruben replied.

"Okay how about a game of cards fella's?" Keith asked Skizzy, Gordy and Punky and the four of them and Chris sat down in the back of the waiting room and started playing cards.

"He looks much better Shirley." Amanda said and Shirley had to agree.

"He certainly does. How is the therapy going?" Shirley asked Ruben.

"Pretty well. He made it almost half way across the room then sat in the chair worked with some weights and then was able to walk back with the walker to the bed. It's tiring on him but he's determined." Ruben said.

"He always was the one who when he made up his mind to do something saw it through." Fred replied.

"Stubborn as his daddy." Doug said and Shirley had to agree that her late husband would be proud of their son and he was stubborn and he was named after his father.

"He sure is." Shirley said.

"Better go make sure he's close by. I think that is a long enough walk. He needs his rest." Ruben said then wandered in the hallway to find that they were at the nurse's station talking to Renee. He motioned to Renee and pointed at his watch. Renee nodded then said something to Pam and Danny. A moment later Pam was wheeling Danny back toward him and he called for Keith and the two of them helped Danny back in bed while Pam joined the family once again.

A half an hour later Shirley checked on Danny to find him fast asleep. A bit too much excitement his first trip out but she was so grateful that he was sitting up and starting to walk again. Now she just wanted his eye sight to return. Then the miracle of this nightmare would be complete.

The after dinner session with Anthony went a little better than the after lunch session. Danny was still not able to walk beyond the curtains that separated the beds in the room but the weights and the exercises were giving him his strength back and each effort of walking was getting a little easier.

Once again Danny asked that Keith stay in the room and Dr. Westdale agreed having heard about the nightmare the night before and thinking it was from the trauma that caused all this agreed that Keith was the best choice to keep Danny company in case another nightmare woke him. Shirley still did not know that her middle son was having nightmares about the incident with Steve that started all this. But between the work outs and the attempts at walking Danny slept soundly through the night with no nightmares and Keith got a good night sleep too. He had Chris bring him a new tape with a tape player and headphones for a new song he needed to learn with his things and spent a good deal of the evening, while Danny slept, learning his new song. Each time Renee came in she'd smile at him and he returned her smile then she would do her hourly check on Danny's vitals and leave as quietly as she came. By her midnight check even Keith was asleep and the rest of the night was a peaceful and quiet night for both brothers.

The next morning it was Danny that woke Keith.

"Keith time to get up." Danny was calling either very loudly or very close to Keith's ear. Keith groaned and opened his eyes to find Danny in his wheelchair sitting by Keith's bed.

"Danny how'd you get here?" Keith asked sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I rolled over from my side of the room." Danny quipped.

"Funny. I mean how'd you get in the chair?" Keith asked.

"Oh Anthony's already been in once sleepy head and he put me in the chair with my help." Danny said.

"Oh. You mean you helped yourself in the chair?" Keith asked.

"I'm not paralyzed Keith. I can move I'm just unsteady on my feet but I did pretty good this morning. I think I almost walked to your bed." Danny said.

"You think?" Keith asked.

"Remember dummy I can't see you. I know where the bed is though and Anthony told me." Danny said.

"What time is it?" Keith asked with a yawn.

"It's after ten according to Renee." Danny said turning himself in the wheelchair and heading back for this bed like he could see it. For a second Keith thought he could till he bumped into it.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Keith asked getting up.

"Am I your manager or something. Besides I've been busy this morning." Danny said turning the chair again to face Keith.

"Want back in your bed?" Keith asked.

"No way. Renee says I can stay here till lunch time unless I get too tired. Mom's already called and Renee let me talk to her. She'll be here with the crew by noon. She sounds much better." Danny said.

"Better? Better how?" Keith asked.

"Rested Keith, rested. You can't tell me you haven't noticed how stressed she's been?" Danny asked.

"I just didn't think you noticed." Keith said.

"I can't see Keith but I could before the other day and seeing as how I almost died on her I could tell; besides it's in her voice, or it was. This morning she sounded much better. " Danny explained.

"So you said. Mind if I use your shower in there to wash up?" Keith asked.

"Go ahead. If Renee comes in I'll be sure to tell her you're in there. Need your back scrubbed she gives pretty good sponge baths." Danny teased.

"Funny. I think I'll lock the door just to prevent you from coming in." Keith said.

"Why? I can't see anything. Not that I would disturb the Rock Star." Danny quipped.

"Hush. You want to hear the tv while I'm in the shower?" Keith asked.

"Naw but you could turn on the radio. Brian didn't come see me yesterday I'm hoping he'll come today." Danny said.

"As long as you don't make any calls to the station while I'm in the shower. Knowing you, you will tell the world what I'm doing." Keith stated.

"Not the world just all of southern Cal." Danny said with a laugh to Keith's mock laugh.

Keith was showered and shaved in thirty minutes and coming out in new jeans and a new shirt found Renee doing her last vitals check on Danny, still in his wheelchair, before her shift ended. Renee was telling Danny that Amy was not coming in today but would be back tomorrow and that his old friend Bobby would be filling in for their star patient. Keith was glad Danny didn't correct her on who was the star as he was sure Danny knew he was in the room. Keith used the towel to quick dry his hair as he watched Renee finish her work. Keith and Renee shared a smile and she told Danny she'd see him this evening. Then Renee said goodbye to Keith and left; leaving the brothers alone with the radio as Brian was wrapping up his morning shift on air. A few minutes later Danny's room door opened and Pam walked in.

"Morning Danny, Keith." Pam said coming to Danny's wheelchair. Keith was glad he was finished showering and dressed but Pam was only looking at Danny.

"It's great to see you in the chair Danny. Renee said we can go for a walk if you'd like." Pam said after they shared a good morning kiss.

"Would I? Why do you think I had Anthony help me in this thing. I wanna take a stroll with you." Danny said smiling. Keith couldn't help but laugh. Pam looked at him embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I knew there was a reason Danny was in the wheelchair and now I know why. He knew you'd be here early and wanted time alone. Hey I completely understand. I have some work to do you two go have fun but let Renee know where you go so Bobby knows when he comes on." Keith said.

"Bobby's an ICU nurse." Pam stated.

"So is Renee but they asked to follow me until I'm outta here and Dr. Westdale liked the idea so I get Bobby today and Renee will be back tonight. I must be a pretty popular guy around here." Danny said.

"You are to me." Pam said and hugged him.

"Let's get out of here before Rock Star starts teasing me." Danny said and Pam stepped behind his wheelchair and pushed Danny to the door as Keith chuckled still drying his hair.

"See you later Rock Star." Danny waved as Pam wheeled him out the door.

"Stop that Danny and don't be long or Dr. Westdale will get mad at me." Keith said.

"Don't forget to take your medicine or mom will be mad at me." Danny said from the hall as both Pam and Keith were laughing at his constant banter.

"Pam make him behave himself." Keith called after them then went back to his tape.

When Shirley stepped off the elevator with Ruben and the kids she saw Danny in his wheelchair and Pam talking to Punky and Bobby at the nurse's station. She marched to him.

"Danny how long have you been out of bed?" Shirley asked and all heads turned toward her.

"Hey mom." Danny said with a wave.

"It's okay Mrs. Partridge Dr. Westdale told him he could be out and about and he hasn't been far. But I think it's time to get you back you're lunch should be in your room by now." Bobby said.

"I think that's a good idea." Shirley remarked as Bobby came around and wheeled Danny back to his room. Pam followed.

"Where'd Keith go?" Shirley asked as they went down the hall.

"In the waiting room with Skizzy and Gordy." Punky commented following Shirley, Ruben and the kids into the waiting room where she found Keith playing his friends a song on the guitar Chris had brought two days ago. It sounded to Shirley like a new song.

"How long has Danny been up?" Shirley asked and Keith stopped playing.

"Don't know mom. I got up at ten and he was already up and in the wheelchair." Keith said.

"How'd he manage that on his own?" Ruben asked.

"I think he said Anthony helped him. It wasn't Bobby he just came on." Keith said.

"I'm just relieved that he is up and moving." Shirley said.

"We all are mom. But he's not walking yet." Keith said.

"No, but he's getting there." Shirley said.

"Shall we go see him now or let him eat?" Ruben asked.

"We'll check in then let him eat." Shirley said and she and Ruben went in to see Danny.

Shirley opened the door to Danny's room to see him laughing and joking with Pam. It was music to her ears. Danny heard the door and turned to face her and she wished he could see her but, she told herself, if he can walk again he will see again; it will just take some time.

"Hey mom just having some lunch." Danny said.

"So I see." Shirley said.

"Of course I'd love a burger and fries. This stuff is terrible." Danny remarked.

"Dr. Westdale ordered that diet. I don't think we should go against doctors orders." Shirley said.

"I can sneak out and get him some different food." Keith said entering behind Shirley.

"You can't leave the hospital. Pam says the crowds are still large. You'd be spotted in a second and trampled." Danny said.

"Then I'll send Chris." Keith offered.

"No you won't. Danny when you are released you can have anything you want until then you eat what they give you." Shirley stated.

"It's not like they aren't giving you a choice Danny. Renee took your breakfast order yesterday and Bobby your lunch order and dinner." Pam offered.

"See it's all settled. We are gonna go out and let you eat. When is Anthony coming to do your next work out?" Ruben asked.

"About two I think." Danny said.

"Then I'll be back at two." Ruben said.

"I'll be in with Chris after you're done for those exercises." Keith offered.

"Guess that's my afternoon." Danny quipped.

"I'll be here too and will stop in between the exercises and the workout." Pam offered.

"Yes you will and when is Brian coming?" Danny asked.

"This afternoon. I'll bring him in when Anthony is finished with your session." Pam stated.

"Good I want to talk to him." Danny said.

"About?" Pam asked.

"The show of course." Danny said with a smile. Pam seemed to be relieved and Shirley wondered why.

"See you later Danny. We'll be in the waiting room." Shirley said kissing the top of his head.

"I just may pay you a visit. I like that chair; for now." Danny said.

"You just take it easy Danny. Don't overdue." Shirley said.

"Who me?" Danny quipped smiling.

"Yes Mister, you. Pam make sure he behaves himself." Shirley said. Danny, Keith and Pam laughed.

"I told Pam that this morning when she took Danny out for a stroll." Keith said.

"Good advice and worth repeating. Be back later Danny." Shirley said grinning as she and Ruben left to go back to the waiting room.

"Keith I know you are still here." Danny said.

"Don't mind me Danny just getting something from my stuff. Be outta here in a minute." Keith said.

"Just hurry will ya. Pam and I need some time alone and Anthony will be here before too long." Danny said.

"Danny don't be cruel he really is getting something from his stuff." Pam chided.

"That wasn't cruel Pamela. Just teasing and Keith doesn't lie so I know he is getting something from his stuff." Danny said.

"I don't mind his teasing Pam, I'm use to it. You gotta remember we Partridge's are always insulting and teasing each other but it's all in good fun. We are really a close family." Keith said.

"I've noticed how close a family you are. Brian and I are the only kids in our family and we are close but not this close. I've been very impressed with your family Danny they have not left your side since Keith had you brought in." Pam said and Keith and Danny both appeared to her to blush.

"I know Pam. Even when I was out of it I knew. That's how we are. Think you can stand us?" Danny asked.

"I've grown quite fond of your family Danny and I think they like me too so of course I can stand you; all of you." Pam said.

"Just not Keith; at least not too much." Danny said and Pam lightly hit him in his shoulder.

"Not to worry Danny. That's my cue. Be back later." Keith said and Pam kissed Danny.

The afternoon session with Anthony went even better than the mornings. Danny made it to the other bed in the room then ask to rest there before making it back to his bed. Anthony was pleased as was Ruben, Keith and Chris though Keith teased him about being on his bed. An idea came to Keith that once home he would move a bed into his room and Danny could stay with him. He excused himself from Danny's rehab to talk to Shirley about it. He found her as usual in her regular chair in the waiting room.

"Hey mom I've got an idea." Keith stated as he sat beside her.

"Oh." Shirley replied.

"Do you think Grandpa Fred and Pop would travel to San Pueblo and prepare and extra bed in my room for Danny to stay in when we get home?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Shirley asked.

"I think it would help with his improvement if he wasn't alone in a room and I am older than Chris I could be there to take care of him." Keith said.

"I don't know if Chris would object to that Keith. He is studying pre-med after all. And we are all going to be taking care of Danny." Shirley stated.

"Yes I know that but this would be at night. This way everyone can get sleep and if Danny needs anything I can be there." Keith said.

"Did you ask Danny? He may not want that. He's been on his own for awhile now." Shirley said.

"No I wanted to ask you first. Mom he can't see he needs to have someone with him until he gets his sight back. We don't want him to fall or anything and have a setback." Keith replied.

"Ask Danny. If he is okay with it I will speak to dad and Doug. But not without Chris' input in this. Part of Chris' problem could be he's left out of things and has been all his life and now he is getting older and wants to be a part of things." Shirley said.

"Thanks mom. I'll ask Danny and talk to Chris. Chris can help for sure. Gotta get back in case they need me in there." Keith said.

"How's he doing?" Shirley asked as Keith stood to leave.

"Great mom. He made it all the way to the other bed this time. He'll be out of that chair in no time and seeing us all again too I just know." Keith said then kissed her cheek and went back into the room.

While Keith was in with Danny and Anthony with Ruben and Chris Sgt. Williams arrived at the hospital. Laurie perked up at his entrance but he motioned Shirley to the hallway and spoke quietly to her.

"Is Ruben around?" Sgt. Williams asked.

"He's in with Danny helping in his rehab. Any developments?" Shirley asked.

"Perhaps. We sought a warrant for the car and inspected it thoroughly. Still cannot prove it's Danny's but some red hair was found in the window panel of the driver's window. If he was pushed or forcefully shoved against the car that might account for it. Still need more proof than that though. We need Laurie and Danny to bring charges against him. Without that I don't think we have much. This guy is a high paid attorney at a top firm in L.A. it's gonna be tough to pin anything on him guilty or not." Sgt. Williams explained.

"Thank you I know you are doing what you can. I will inform Ruben. Is he still in the hospital parking lot?" Shirley asked.

"That's what I want to talk to Ruben about. Right now the restraining order only applies to the inside of the hospital if we can extend it in terms of feet or miles than that will keep him from the parking lot and one less step closer to Laurie. I don't think he'd try anything where Danny is concerned but if he is close enough to get to Laurie. I know I'd feel better with an extended coverage on that restraining order." Sgt. Williams.

"Thank you I will tell Ruben and have him call you. We don't want to call attention the the restraining order with the press camped outside the hospital. Is there a chance Steve could speak to the press?" Shirley asked.

"Doubtful. But you're right we do need to be careful there." Sgt. Williams said.

"Thank you again and please keep us informed and I will have Ruben call you." Shirley said shaking the officer's hand.

"Glad to help all I can. Yes, I'll keep you updated and wait for Ruben to call." Sgt. Williams said then left.

Back in the waiting room Laurie was at the door.

"Mom did he find anything to link Steve to the injury of Danny's?" Laurie asked.

"He found red hairs in the window panel of the driver's side of Steve's car but can't prove it was Danny's. Sgt. Williams says the only way they can bring a case against Steve is to have you and Danny bring charges against him." Shirley said.

"It would still be his word against ours. That's the law mom." Laurie said.

"Yes I understand that but it's worth thinking about." Shirley said.

"Do you think Danny will want to?" Laurie asked.

"You'd have to talk to him Laurie but whether he is willing or not you at least need to give it some thought." Shirley said.

"I will mom I just don't think it will do any good." Laurie said.

"I also think Danny is right you need to resign at the firm or at least take a leave of absence; until all this blows over." Shirley said.

"I don't know mom." Laurie said.

"Come home with us when Danny's released. Surely you've got time you can take or at least a leave of absence. Can you call the head of the firm because under the circumstances I am not sure I want you to go there?" Shirley asked.

"I'll try. I'll see if I can get Mr. Stanfield on the line and avoid getting Steve." Laurie said.

"By all means avoid talking to Steve. Go ahead we've got all afternoon." Shirley said as Laurie went down the hall to make the call. Tracy approached Shirley next.

"Where's Laurie going?" Tracy asked.

"To see if she can get a leave of absence from her work." Shirley said.

"Good I want her to come home with us for awhile. I don't like this Steve, he hurt Danny and Laurie." Tracy said.

"Something for you to think about young lady. Laurie never wore tube tops and tight clothes and she was being abused by a guy. You have to be careful Tracy who you allow to get close to you. Not a lecture just something I want you to think about. I don't want another daughter suffering what Laurie did, nor does Laurie." Shirley said.

"Yes mom I'll remember." Tracy said then went and sat down next to Pam.

Shirley took her seat and waited for Ruben to come out of Danny's room. She wondered if they could get an extension of the restraining order, if Laurie could get a leave of absence from work, if Keith would go back to music, if she could figure out what was going on with Chris and Tracy and how soon before her middle son would be able to walk on his own and see. She had a lot on her mind. She saw her mother smiling at her and was glad her mother was here.


	2. Chapter 25

Danny had just finished his after lunch session of rehab and was conversing with Bobby when Pam came in with her brother Brian; Danny's on air partner at the radio station.

"Bobby you remember my girl, Pam?" Danny asked knowing it was Pam that came in and knowing she wasn't alone sensed it might be Brian but wasn't sure.

"I remember. He's doing very well Pam." Bobby said.

"I know. His mother is so pleased." Pam said.

"Bobby this is my brother Brian, Danny's on air partner at the radio station." Pam offered ending the suspense for Danny about who was with her. The two men shook hands.

"Glad to meet you. I catch you and Danny's show whenever I can although I do say you play a lot of Keith Partridge material. All good though." Bobby teased and all laughed.

"What can I say I have a soft spot for all things Partridge not to mention my partner here can't go an hour without hearing his brother sing." Brian teased.

"He's right about that." Danny chimed in.

"Well I have other rounds. Danny I will be in with dinner in a couple of hours. Use the call button if you need anything. Of course with all your waiting visitors I'm sure someone can either help you or flag me down." Bobby said.

"Can I get back in the wheelchair till dinner?" Danny asked.

"I thought you'd be tired after that last session? I think maybe after dinner before Anthony comes back I'll let you sit out with your family in the waiting room but rest now. I can move the bed up higher give you more of a sitting position. Would that help?" Bobby asked.

"Yes please." Danny said and Bobby adjusted the bed so he was sitting up more then left the three alone.

"You are looking real good Dan. Pam says you've been through a lot. I wish you would have told me about Steve. All of this could have been avoided if I'd only known." Brian offered.

"What could you have done Brian? Beat the guy up for me?" Danny asked.

"I could have done something. You have friends in this town Dan you should have let us help you. You also should have told me how sick those headaches were making you we'd have got you in here a lot sooner. That doctor that said they were migraines needs to be drummed out of the medical profession." Brian said.

"He didn't know about the fight with Steve. If you can call it a fight." Danny said.

"You should have told him and me, us, what you were going through." Brian said.

"So is Sid firing me or what?" Danny asked.

"Of course not. I think he fears your brother's wrath too much." Brian said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I guess the morning before Keith found you Sid called, Keith answered and threatened to pull his records from the station if Sid didn't lay off and give you time to heal." Brian said and Danny groaned.

"Now Danny you know Keith. He would do anything to protect the family. Besides he didn't know how serious this was then and neither did Sid. I think Sid realized that this was not just bad headaches but a serious medical condition that could have cost you your life." Pam offered.

"I know but you know how I like to take care of things myself." Danny stated.

"Like Steve?" Brian spoke up.

"I get your point. Remind me to thank Keith." Danny said.

"There is no need. In fact it might embarrass him to have you mention it. Just forget it was said and that Brian said anything." Pam said swatting her brother in the arm for bringing it up.

"So I hear the calls are non stop asking about me." Danny said changing the subject.

"They sure are. If I could I'd put a target on Steve's back. I think the listeners would love to get a piece of him for causing this." Brian said.

"Don't you dare. Laurie's safety is included in this. Let the police handle it if they can." Danny spoke up.

"Surely the police can do something." Brian commented.

"They are doing all they can but it's Steve's word against mine and with no real evidence to prove he was responsible there may be nothing they can do about it." Danny said.

"That's just wrong that this creep can get away with it and not be brought to justice." Brian commented.

"Laurie's a lawyer I'm sure she'd know more but from what Sgt. Williams tells me they are doing all they can." Danny replied.

"I just want it to all be over and Danny well." Pam said and Danny found her hand and held it as she was sitting on his bed.

"I second that. Danny your nurse said you need rest so I'm gonna go for now. Gotta get home to the family and all but I'll be back." Brian said.

"Hopefully before they send me home to San Pueblo and by then I can see you." Danny said with a grin.

"You will on the seeing and I will try. If not I will take a long weekend and come visit." Brian said then shook Danny's hand.

"See you Dan. Take care buddy." Brian said and Pam offered to walk him out he said no that she should stay close to Danny and left.

"So why'd you want to see Brian? To ask about Sid?" Pam asked.

"No the show. I heard the callers this morning and yesterday." Danny said.

"Oh." Pam said.

"Wish I could get out of this bed." Danny commented.

"After dinner. You heard Bobby. Why don't I join your mom so you can get some rest." Pam offered.

"Are you avoiding me Pamela?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Of course not I just want you well." Pam said.

"Given any more thought to coming home with me?" Danny asked.

"I'm working on it." Pam said.

"Good then maybe I will close my eyes for awhile. But you can stay." Danny said and closed his eyes. In minutes he was fast asleep and Pam rose, kissed his forehead and went to the waiting room.

In the waiting room, quieter than normal, she found Shirley who smiled as she walked in.

"He fell asleep." Pam told Shirley.

"Good. Sleep is healing." Shirley replied.

"Thanks for letting Brian come up." Pam said.

"My pleasure. He is Danny's friend and partner on the radio and Danny seems to be out of the woods so it was fine. Is he gonna come back?" Shirley asked.

"He will try but he has a family of his own to take care of and the show. He told Danny that if necessary he'd take a long weekend and come to San Pueblo to see him." Pam said.

"That would be fine. Seems we will be having a house full for awhile. I hope you are planning to come for awhile yourself." Shirley said motioning for Pam to sit beside her.

"I'm working on it. I have to make sure my store is covered first. You know Danny wants me to sell it and open one up in San Pueblo." Pam said.

"No I didn't. I wonder if Danny plans to come back to L.A.?" Shirley wondered out loud, Pam shrugged.

As promised Bobby let Danny spend time in his wheelchair after he had dinner and the family was glad to have the time to spend with Danny outside of his hospital bed. Danny even joined the ongoing card came with the guys and that seemed to make him happy though it did tire him a little. Anthony came in at seven and took him down to the rehab room on the second floor for his evening exercises and Danny, with Keith, Chris and Ruben there to help, walked the parallel bars and with Chris keeping the wheelchair close actually made it down once without much help from one end of the bars to the other before needing a rest. Using the weights Anthony had him do the last couple of days his legs though tired were improving in strength and longevity for his walking. By the time the hour was up Danny was ready for not only the wheelchair but for his bed and after saying goodnight to everyone, with Pam sitting with him till he fell asleep, Danny was asleep by nine. Keith once again occupied the other bed but the family stayed till ten and Keith didn't get to sleep himself till after eleven.

The next morning Keith was awakened again by Danny. This time Danny was standing, leaning on the walker, over the other bed.

"Well, look at you." Keith said sitting up.

"Surprised ya didn't I?" Danny asked as he leaned on the walker with Anthony close by.

"Good surprise. Need help?" Keith asked.

"I got this." Danny said and slowly turned himself and the walker around and went to the wheelchair.

"He just came back from the rehab room and did great." Anthony said.

"Without us?" Keith asked concerned.

"He'll need all of you but this morning it was a light workout. This afternoon we will be doing more. Danny wanted to walk out in the hallway but I thought making it to this end of the room was far enough." Anthony explained.

"How do you feel Danny?" Keith asked.

"Tired but good. I could have walked out the door you know." Danny said smiling.

"I'm sure you could but remember this is a marathon not a sprint. Let's take it one step at a time." Anthony said.

"That's all I can do." Danny replied. Renee appeared with his breakfast tray.

"Well that's my cue. Enjoy your breakfast Danny." Anthony said.

"I'd rather have a burger and fries. Not from the hospital, no offense Renee." Danny said as Anthony laughed then left.

"None taken. I understand but orders are orders. Bobby will be here soon and get your lunch and dinner menu. Enjoy; as best as you can." Renee teased then winked at Keith and left Danny to his breakfast.

Keith called Shirley and asked if she could stop and get him his own breakfast while Danny ate then took a shower and shave and was towel drying his hair when Dr. Westdale came in. Surprising Keith Danny asked if he could speak to the doctor alone. Keith shrugged and left telling him to be sure to inform Shirley what was discussed. Danny said mom would know all about it and waited for Keith to leave. Dr. Westdale was looking at Danny's chart as Keith looked back before exiting the room.

"Everything looks good here Danny. Your vitals are good, your rehab is going good. I wasn't scheduled to see you till this afternoon but Renee said you wanted to talk to me." Dr. Westdale said.

"I don't want the family, especially Keith, to know just in case I'm wrong but there may be something going on with my eyes." Danny said.

"Like?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Like a little light when it was all dark just yesterday." Danny said and Dr. Westdale took out an instrument from his doctor's coat pocket and examined Danny's eyes.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"It is possible that now that the pressure is gone your sight is coming back. I will let Dr. Ryan know and have him come check you but it all looks fine from what I can tell." Dr. Westdale said.

"Okay but can Dr. Ryan say he's just checking on me and not make a big deal of it; in case it's not really coming back yet?" Danny asked.

"If that's what you want Danny." Dr. Westdale said.

"Good. I'd like to surprise the family when I know I can see and I'd like to keep it a secret from Keith for as long as possible." Danny said.

"Oh?" Dr. Westdale questioned.

"Well I have an idea of how and when to tell Keith and if mom agrees, and it's true my eyesight is coming back, then I'd like to keep it from Keith until the time is right." Danny said.

"I see. Well I will let Dr. Ryan know to keep this between the three of us for the time being. But once you're able to see again please let your mom know; she's been through a lot these last few days." Dr. Westdale said.

"I know doctor. I know." Danny said.

"Okay I will see you later this afternoon. I don't mind the wheelchair but let Bobby tell you if you need a break from it and a rest. Rest is still the top order okay Danny?" Dr. Westdale said.

"Okay doctor but I so enjoy being in the chair after being on my back for so long and unable to move." Danny said. "I understand but take it easy okay." Dr. Westdale said then left.

By the time Shirley and crew had arrived with Keith's breakfast Dr. Ryan had already been into see Danny. Danny was delighted to learn that it appeared his sight was returning and anxious to tell someone but not his mother just yet or Keith and the family he kept Pam in with him after everyone said their hellos.

"Danny are you alright?" Pam asked when they were alone.

"Fine but I have a secret to tell you and I must get a promise from you before I tell you." Danny said excited.

"You can see!" Pam said and Danny hushed her.

"Not yet but Dr. Ryan said my sight may be coming back." Danny said.

"But that's good news Danny. Why keep it a secret?" Pam asked.

"Because it hasn't happened yet for one and for two I don't want Keith to know." Danny said.

"I don't understand why not Keith and all of them?" Pam asked.

"Pam listen as soon as I can see I will tell mom but I think my big brother is ready to go back on stage and my returning eyesight may just be the thing to get him there." Danny said quietly.

"I'm still confused Danny." Pam said and Danny very carefully laid out his plans for when and how to tell Keith when he got his sight back. Pam was thrilled and agreed to keep their secret as long as Shirley and Ruben knew the minute his sight returned. Danny promised that much and for the first time in a week he was even more anxious to get out of this hospital and get his eye sight back and his legs moving so he could put his plan into action.

Shirley came in a half an hour later and found Danny and Pam in close conversation.

"I hope I am not interrupting but Keith tells me that Dr. Westdale came in this morning. Everything alright?" Shirley asked and Danny might have known that Keith would tell their mother.

"Yep just checking on me." Danny said.

"He usually comes in the afternoon." Shirley stated.

"Today he stopped by this morning. He may come back this afternoon." Danny said.

"Okay Danny I know that now you are able to talk and feeling better you are an adult and can have one on one talks with the doctors but if it's something important please let me know." Shirley asked.

"I will mom. Don't worry. I am doing much better. I should be walking soon and hopefully outta here by the end of the week." Danny said. "Okay. I'll leave you two to talk. Not too long though."Shirley said.


	3. Chapter 26

By the end of the week Danny was bored with being at the hospital and wanted to go home. In fact he asked Dr. Westdale everyday when he could leave and go home to San Pueblo. He needed to stop by his apartment first but the doctor didn't need to know that. He had talked to Sid and was assured that he would have a job, if he wanted it, if he returned to L.A. Pam had agreed to come for a few weeks and Danny was anxious to show her San Pueblo, as small as it was. And the biggest news of all that he had not even shared with Pam was that although quite blurry his vision was coming back slow but sure. He had made a promise to Dr. Westdale that he would tell Shirley and he was he was just waiting for the right time.

Anthony was pleased with his progress in rehab and told Danny that once he could see then it would be easier to navigate the walker and that before long he would not need even the walker. Danny was ready to go home and Dr. Westdale was not the only one to hear that daily but Shirley as well. He wasn't sure who he was driving more crazy his mother or his doctor but he was more than ready to go home. What he didn't know was that Ruben was making those arrangements even now. Of course Danny also didn't know that Keith had put his name on the apartment lease and paid a year in advance and the bills would be forwarded to him for payment until and unless Danny came back to L.A. which Keith expected he would eventually unless he came on the road with him and his band. He was even trying to talk Chris into coming on the road but so far his mysterious younger brother was not on board with becoming his drummer. Danny also didn't know that all his belongings were now packed and in a moving van with Laurie's things already en route thanks to Skizzy and Gordy and Punky back to San Pueblo. Danny would have no need to go home.

Danny had suggested getting the old bus out of storage to send him home in in grand style but that idea was dropped because of the fact that the bus was old and might not make it and the ride would be too rough on Danny. Danny finally agreed to let Ruben handle the transportation whenever he was allowed to leave the hospital. Unbeknownst to Danny a limo was on standby to take the family home when the time came and Chris and Tracy would travel with the Grandparents; when the time came. Danny had no idea the time was coming so quickly.

Danny had finished his afternoon exercises with Anthony and was back in bed when Dr. Westdale, Shirley, Ruben and Keith came in his room together. Although he saw four blurry figures he did not let on he could see anything.

"Danny do you think you can stand one more night here in this room?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"You mean I can get out of here?" Danny asked.

"If you really want to leave us." Dr. Westdale said.

"You bet I do." Danny said and his mother, Ruben and Keith and the doctor laughed.

"Not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me doctor but I really want to go home." Danny said.

"I understand and you're welcome. But the order of the day still stands; rest." Dr. Westdale said then turned to Shirley.

"I will want to stop by in the morning but I will have the release papers ready by ten in the morning if that is alright. You have transportation to get to San Pueblo?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Yes, we do doctor. Thank you so much. Is there anything I need to do to sign him out?" Shirley asked.

"There will be forms we can sign them now or in the morning." Dr. Westdale said.

"Since you are so busy do you have time now?" Shirley asked.

"Certainly." Dr. Westdale said.

"Mom, when you're done can you come back alone? I'd like to talk to you." Danny asked and thought he saw Keith frown but didn't let on.

"Sure Danny. I'll be right back. Do you want to see Pam while I'm signing you out?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, please." Danny asked.

"Danny she doesn't know yet. You might want to tell her." Keith said grinning.

"Thanks for not telling her." Danny said.

"Would I do that?" Keith asked grinning.

"Some days yes some days no." Danny remarked to the laugher of all.

"Okay Danny we're gonna go now and I'll send Pam in and be right back myself." Shirley said and unbeknownst to all Danny watched all four walk out the door; blurry but headed to the door. A moment later Pam came in and surprisingly she could tell something was different.

"Danny you can see me can't you?" Pam asked sitting on the bed. Danny hushed her.

"Blurry but yeah. But I have better news. Pack your bags because we go home tomorrow." Danny said.

"I didn't know it was tomorrow but don't worry I will be joining you for the ride to San Pueblo." Pam said as Shirley came in.

"Danny you asked to see me alone?" Shirley asked and Danny snickered as Pam tried to stand.

"No you can stay. Mom I have some news of my own but I don't want Keith to know okay?" Danny explained.

"Why don't you want Keith to know something?" Shirley asked.

"Because I have a surprise in store for all of you but for Keith it must be delivered at the right time and I think I will know when that time will be." Danny said.

"Danny I don't understand." Shirley said.

"Mom I am beginning to see." Danny whispered.

"Danny that's wonderful." Shirley said.

"Ssh I want to wait to tell Keith." Danny cautioned.

"It is a brilliant plan Mrs. Partridge." Pam offered.

"You know?" Shirley asked.

"About his sight I guessed just now but he's told me before how he wants Keith to find out. Tell her Danny, don't keep her in suspense." Pam said. Danny explained to his mother his plan, which required perfect timing, to let Keith know he could see and hopefully it would get him back on the road and back to making music. Shirley thought it a wonderful idea and though she would tell Ruben about his sight she would swear Ruben to secrecy and keep this from Keith. She agreed it just might be the thing to get her oldest son to make a decision about his music.

Shirley went out to the waiting room to find Ruben. She motioned Ruben out in the hallway and when questioning eyes followed her she said they were only going to take a walk. In the hallway she quietly told Ruben about Danny's sight and how he wanted it kept from Keith and why and even Ruben thought it was the perfect plan to get Keith to make a decision about his music. Ruben had been waiting till Danny was well on the road to recovery to talk to Keith as Keith had hinted at wanting Ruben to manage him again. If Ruben did then Danny's plan to tell Keith would be much easier to pull off. If there was one thing Ruben Kincaid knew it was the Partridge Family both musically and personally and he knew how to keep things in order. He and Shirley stopped by Danny's room and chatted with him about his plan and told him that a limo was taking him, Shirley, Ruben, Keith, Laurie and Pam to San Pueblo and would be there in the morning. Danny was delighted and they talked about keeping his sight from the others until the last possible moment. Shirley said that could be arranged if they didn't pick up on it anyway which was a possibility with Keith as well. Danny said he could it from Keith but time would tell.

The morning couldn't come soon enough for Danny and he was dressed, sponged bathed by Amy and ready to go with the clothes his mom had brought for him the night before when Shirley and Ruben arrived to take him to the waiting limo and home. Laurie and Keith and Pam were already waiting in the limo. Dr. Westdale had been in before the sponge bath but was waiting to see Shirley and Ruben with instructions for home and a copy of his medical records for Danny's doctor in San Pueblo. Anthony came and helped him in the wheelchair and offered to wheel him to the limo. Bobby and Renee had said goodbye at the end of their last shifts so it was Amy who kissed his cheek and said he was the best patient and though she hoped to see him on stage again one day with his family she hoped not to see him in the hospital again. Danny laughed and said he had no plans for that.

In the limo Danny held Pam's hand and made a point of still acting as if he couldn't see. His sight was still blurry but he was making out each person in the limo and noticed how tired and drawn his mother and Keith looked. Even Ruben looked as if he could sleep for a week. Laurie seemed a bit happier and he had been told that her things and his things from the apartment were already at home and though Danny wanted to go to the apartment it seemed his mother had taken care of everything. He was not too happy that Keith was now paying the bills and the apartment rental for a year, or on the lease, but Keith reminded him that he said the place was theirs now and that this arrangement was only temporary. Danny was not so upset at hearing the word temporary. He had a good job, no matter what radio station he would end up at, and didn't like others, especially Keith, paying his bills. He knew Keith's earnings went back to the family but he was on his own now and didn't want that type of dependence. But he resigned himself that for now he was dependent on Keith and his mother and sisters and Chris even Ruben and Pam. Keith told him that once his sight was back then they'd talk again about Danny going on the road with him. Danny grinned and squeezed Pam's hand and said that he just might take Keith up on that offer if he got his sight back to which the entire car replied when he got his sight back. He grinned even brighter then closed his eyes else he'd give his secret away. It wasn't time for that yet.

The two hour ride back to San Pueblo quieted down after awhile and Danny's slept most of the way. Shirley told him that in two days he's have to go to his regular doctor for a checkup and Danny was fine with that as long as going back to the hospital was out. When they finally reached home at dark, having stopped and gotten Danny his hamburger and fries and food for all, there was a small crowd of family and friends, no fans, waiting for them. Chris had the wheelchair ready and they rolled Danny up the temporary ramp to the front door and inside to the family home.

Inside was their Grandparents, Skizzy, Gordy, Punky and the next door neighbors. Mrs. Monahan, in a wheelchair herself, was also there. She was the oldest resident of San Pueblo at eighty seven and didn't bake brownies anymore but she was able to remain at the Partridge house and collect the flowers, cards and gifts fans and other celebrities had been leaving for days now. In fact her and Amanda were discussing those very celebrities, actors and musicians she'd never thought she'd ever meet when Chris wheeled Danny inside. All conversation ceased at Danny's entrance.

"Don't stop talking on my account. Pretend I'm not here." Danny joked.

"Danny you are the one we've been waiting to see." Catherine said.

"Funny Nana. Like I can see you guys. Hey Keith still got those dark shades you use to wear to hide from fans?" Danny asked.

"Danny don't be rude to Nana. She and Pop and Grandpa Fred and Grandma Amanda are going to be staying with us for awhile." Shirley said.

"Sorry Nana." Danny replied.

"That's all right Danny. Poor choice of words." Catherine said.

"Keith the shades?" Danny asked again.

"You don't need those." Keith replied.

"Tomorrow Danny. It's getting late." Shirley remarked.

"Guess that's our cue. Fella's let's go we'll be around in a day or two let you get settled in Danny. Maybe Chris can help you play cards with us again." Punky spoke up.

"Thanks for driving the van with our things Punky." Danny said extending his hand. Punky shook it.

"Thank Skizzy, he drove but you're welcome." Punky replied.

"Thanks Skizzy and Gordy too, all of you for coming to L.A." Danny said.

"Danny Mrs. Monahan has been here monitoring the mail and deliveries while we were in the hospital with you." Shirley spoke up as Mrs. Monahan wheeled her chair toward Danny.

"Danny so glad you are home and doing better." Mrs. Monahan said patting his knee.

"Me too. Thank you Mrs. Monahan. Mom did you say deliveries?" Danny asked.

"Yes we'll discuss it later." Shirley said.

"You're quite the celebrity Danny. You should see the gifts, flowers and cards and who their from." Laurie remarked reading a note from the lead singer of the rock group Journey.

"Tomorrow Laurie." Shirley commented.

"Yes I should be getting home myself." Mrs. Monahan said.

"I will walk you Mrs. Monahan." Doug said and after she said goodnight to Danny and welcomed him home once more Doug wheeled her out the door and down to her house. Shirley called a thank you of her own and said she'd call her tomorrow. Skizzy, Gordy and Punky followed Doug and Mrs. Monahan out after telling Keith that the van was in the driveway if Danny or Laurie needed they're things.

"Danny are you hungry?" Amanda asked.

"Not really. I'm kinda tired. Where will I be bunking down the living room couch?" Danny asked.

"Nope my room with me." Keith said.

"How am I gonna get up the stairs?" Danny asked.

"Simple. Chris?" Keith stated and Chris pointed the wheelchair toward the stairs. Danny panicked for only a second and the secret was almost blown when Keith on one side and Chris on the other picked the now much lighter Danny up and carried him up the stairs.

"I'll be up later to say goodnight." Shirley said.

"Let Pam come too." Danny called down from the second set of stairs.

"We'll all come up for a minute." Ruben stated then the adults made their way to the kitchen while Tracy scrambled to the telephone only to be intercepted by Shirley.

"Call that guy later." Shirley said.

"I was gonna call Julie." Tracy argued.

"Her too. Tomorrow is soon enough to reconnect with your friends." Shirley said.

"Then what am I gonna do?" Tracy complained.

"Come on Trace let's get my things from the van and some of Danny's for him. That will keep us occupied. Pam you come too." Laurie offered.

"Thanks Laurie." Shirley said relieved one of the older children was there to take some of the pressure off. She watched the sisters and Pam walk out the kitchen door to the driveway.

When Laurie and Tracy and Pam came back in the next door neighbors had gone home and only Shirley, Ruben and their grandparents were in the dining room. Seeing the girls Ruben stood and took Danny's things told Shirley he was going to go say goodnight to him then head home himself. A moment later Ruben was upstairs and watching Chris and Keith put Danny's childhood bed in Keith's room and moving Keith's room around to make it fit. Danny was laying on Chris' bed and Ruben suspected he was pretending to sleep but keeping a watchful blurry eye on all that was going on.

"You are determined Keith I'll give you that." Ruben said in the doorway of Keith's room.

"Yes, I want him close." Keith said.

"And how does Danny feel about this?" Ruben asked.

"For the time being I am giving him no choice. He is still recovering and his sight has not come back yet. I don't want him getting up in the night and falling down the stairs because he can't see or is too weak to walk." Keith said and no one knew Danny was silently laughing at all the fuss being made over him. Only Ruben knew Danny could see well enough to not fall down the stairs but to keep his secret from Keith Danny would let Keith set him up in his room for the time being. Danny was too tired to argue and too anxious for Keith to get back to music to put up a fight over it. Danny closed his eyes for real and was soon dozing.

"I sure hope he's okay with this." Ruben said.

"He knows Ruben." Keith said.

"He knows but does he agree?" Ruben asked.

"Ask him, he's on Chris' bed." Keith offered struggling to move his bed so two could fit in the room.

"I saw where you put him. I have his things and I will make sure it's okay with him. If that's alright with you?" Ruben said walking into Chris and Danny's room.

"Sure Mr. Kincaid." Chris answered before Keith could speak up. Keith was surprised that now that they were home Chris was behaving very respectfully to Ruben and he suspected their mother too. Another layer of mystery to his youngest brother.

"Danny I know you're not asleep; though you should be." Ruben said putting one of Danny's suitcases on the floor by Chris' bed.

"Never could fool you could I Mr. Kincaid." Danny quipped.

"No you never could. Are you okay with this arrangement?" Ruben asked as Danny sat up and rose from the bed and slowly glanced out the door then came back and sat on the bed able to speak freely.

"If it keeps Keith in the dark and the plan works I'll put up with it for awhile. Besides there's gonna be some fireworks and I want prime position to witness the sparks." Danny said grinning.

"Fireworks from who? Chris? Tracy?" Ruben asked and Danny nodded. Ruben laughed.

"What makes you think they'll cause fireworks?" Ruben asked.

"Because they are Chris and Tracy and because I know you and mom have had you're hands full." Danny said losing the grin.

"That obvious huh?" Ruben asked.

"For awhile now." Danny said.

"You don't mind me being so involved in this?" Ruben asked.

"Of course not. I'm glad mom has help and you are the best help I can think of. No one knows us like you do Mr. Kincaid." Danny said.

"Let's hope Keith and Laurie feel the same way." Ruben said.

"They will you'll see. Now what'd bring me?" Danny asked pointing at the blurry suitcase.

"I packed this one myself. Sweats and a tee-shirt for sleeping and your shaving kit." Ruben said.

"Good I could use a shave and some help. Would'ya? I'd try it but it's still very blurry and I don't want anyone to know I can see yet; especially you know who." Danny said. Ruben laughed.

"I'd be happy to." Ruben said and helped Danny stand and helped him walk to the bathroom. Keith, ever vigilant saw them walk to the bathroom and made a beeline there himself.

"Problem?" Keith asked at the bathroom door.

"Nope. Mr. Kincaid is gonna give me a shave. You can go back to setting up our room. Growing up I always wanted to share a room with you; especially when you started dating girls." Danny said.

"I know. Well if you don't need me Chris and I have more moving to do then I'll get the rest of your things." Keith said.

"Mr. Kincaid brought up the suitcase with the essentials. When you're done you could get me a sandwich; I'm starving." Danny said with a grin. Keith agreed and went back to his room.

"You sure are milking this for all it's worth I see." Ruben commented.

"What? I always did want to share a room with Keith, now's my chance." Danny said.

"That's not what I meant." Ruben said and Danny laughed.

"Oh the sandwich. Yeah I guess so. It won't last long though. Now how about that shave?" Danny asked.

"Okay here we go." Ruben said and after Danny said on the top of the toilet lid Ruben began the shave. Afterward Ruben stepped out while Danny took care of private business and waited outside the door to escort him back to Chris' bed.

An hour later Keith came and got the sleepy Danny up from Chris' bed and walked him with the walker to his room where Danny's bed was set up. Danny laid down and Keith went for that sandwich Danny asked for an hour before. When Keith returned Danny was fast asleep so he put the sandwich on the dresser and went downstairs to visit with the adults. Chris was locked in his room he noticed and Tracy was in her room on the phone. He stopped to listen secretly.

"Julie I will get out as soon as I can. We just brought Danny home." Tracy was saying and Keith wished he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"The taco stand got it. I will have to wait till the adults go to sleep which shouldn't be too long they all look tired and I'll sneak out and meet you and the guys; let's say an hour and I'll get there as fast as I can. Okay." Tracy was saying.

"Yeah okay. Bye." Tracy ended the call and Keith backed up thinking Tracy was coming from the room but when she didn't come out he looked in and saw her listening to music through headphones. He couldn't make out the band but he knew it was loud. He proceeded back downstairs knowing that he would not be getting much sleep tonight. He had an errand to run; the taco stand and catch her sneaking out in the act. He decided not to tell Shirley. He would handle this himself and she'd think twice about sneaking out of the house again.

Shirley and her parents and in-laws, along with Pam and Laurie had moved to the living room. Fred was entertaining Pam with tales of the exploits of the Partridge Family when Keith made his appearance. Ruben had finished his shave for Danny then departed for his apartment in town for a full night's sleep. Laurie had brought extra sheets and blankets down for Pam to have the couch and the grandparents would be staying at the only motel in San Pueblo. Pam had protested this until Shirley pointed out that at least two of them would have to stay in the motel anyway and this way they could all sleep as late as they wanted and not have teenagers under foot early in the morning.

"Danny asleep?" Shirley asked as Keith took the only remaining seat in the living room.

"Out like a light." Keith commented.

"Oh I wanted to say goodnight." Pam stated.

"Go on up Pam and sit with him for a minute. Keith show her where your room is." Shirley stated and Keith escorted Pam up to his room to sit with Danny. A moment later he returned to occupy the same chair.

"Everything alright up there?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah why? Danny's still asleep and Pam is reading sitting on his bed." Keith offered.

"In my day a girl wouldn't be up there with a boy alone." Amanda spoke up.

"Oh mom." Shirley said.

"In your day you'd never be up there with a boy with your mother in the house Amanda." Fred said. Keith laughed.

"Grandma they can't do anything. Danny's too weak and sick and besides I get the feeling that Pam is not that kinda girl. I'm sure she won't be up there long." Keith offered.

Upstairs Danny was stirring and Pam put the book down.

"Always wondered what it'd look like to wake up with you in my childhood home. Of course I never dreamed it'd be Keith's room." Danny said with a grin.

"Ssh. Keith is downstairs and Chris and Tracy are upstairs." Pam whispered.

"Didn't say I could actually see you Pam." Danny stated.

"You mean?" Pam asked.

"I'm the same Pam. You're all blurry." Danny whispered.

"Well at least you woke up so I could say goodnight." Pam said.

"What no kiss?" Danny asked.

"In your mother's house with her in the living room?" Pam protested.

"Come here woman it's only a kiss for crying out loud." Danny said and pulled her to him for a kiss. A minute later he broke the kiss and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Keith ever bring that sandwich?" Danny asked.

"Right here." Pam said getting it from the dresser.

"It's a bit late to be eating Danny." Pam said.

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"After ten." Pam replied.

"I'm a healing boy Pam. I need to eat real food not hospital food and mom's sandwich's are the best." Danny said.

"I know she had Laurie fix us all some earlier." Pam said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Danny asked.

"On and off since we got home. I think Keith said this time you fell asleep about an hour ago." Pam said.

"Guess I need sleep too." Danny said.

"And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in the morning Danny. Keith should be up soon." Pam said.

"Where you sleeping in case I feel like a midnight stroll?" Danny asked.

"Funny. The couch." Pam said.

"Tracy should sleep there. You should be in with Laurie in the girl's room." Danny said.

"I'm not complaining. You're grandparents are going to the motel." Pam said.

"You're not complaining. I'm complaining for you." Danny grinned.

"Oh you. I'll be fine. You sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Pam said.

"Goodnight Pam. See you in the morning." Danny said as Pam kissed his still bandaged forehead and left.

Downstairs the party was breaking up as Danny's grandparents were leaving for the motel and Laurie was going up to go to bed. Shirley offered to make up the couch for Pam but Pam assured her she could do it. So Shirley went up to see Danny and get the plate from his sandwich. Keith said he was going to the garage for awhile and Shirley said that was fine she'd keep an eye on Danny.

Upstairs she checked on Chris who was asleep with a text book on his chest. She put the text book on the nightstand and kissed his forehead and went to check on Tracy. Tracy, pretending to be asleep, was dressed for bed and Laurie said she found her fast asleep. Neither knew she was listening to their every word. Shirley kissed her youngest daughter's forehead and left Laurie to sleep after wishing her a good night.

Tracy was waiting for Laurie to fall asleep and when she thought she was got out of bed, removed her nightgown to reveal her trademark tube top and tight black jeans. She had barely closed the door when Laurie, who was not yet asleep, turned over and saw her sneaking out. Laurie waited a moment then followed her down the stairs. She was about to confront her when Keith came through the kitchen door to the dining room and putting his finger to his lips kept Laurie quiet. Tracy slipped out of the house never knowing her two oldest siblings knew she was sneaking out of the house. After she was gone Laurie quietly confronted Keith.

"We have to stop her." Laurie said softly.

"I intent to. I happen to know where she's going." Keith said.

"Where?" Laurie asked.

"Where'd we hang out as teenagers?" Keith asked.

"The taco stand. Tracy ooh mom is gonna kill her." Laurie said.

"Not if I get to her first." Keith said.

"What's the plan?" Laurie asked.

"First you stay here in case Danny needs anything or mom asks where Tracy and I have gone. Besides the last time we cooked up a caper stealing your own diary from school we all got caught and grounded. You sister dear are not very good at stealth." Keith explained.

"And you are?" Laurie asked.

"No but as the oldest I'm going fishing tonight and I am going catch me a big fish and put her on restriction myself." Keith said rubbing his hands together.

"Don't get caught yourself big brother or there'll be fans chasing you instead of you chasing Tracy." Laurie said.

"Good point." Keith said and went to the closet by the door and pulled out his old fishing hat and the dark glasses Danny was asking for earlier. Laurie laughed softly.

"You always did think that fooled people."Laurie said.

"You saying it doesn't?" Keith asked.

"You bet it doesn't. Except maybe that one time what was her name now?" Laurie teased.

"Who?" Keith asked opening the front door to see Tracy had a good head start to the taco stand.

"That dress clerk where you hid once from adoring fans. Oh yes Janet was her name." Laurie said and Keith looked at her.

"You remember that?" Keith asked.

"I remember more than you know." Laurie said.

"I wish you'd stop; especially her. It still hurts that she wouldn't go out with me until I bugged her enough." Keith said.

"Ah, poor baby." Laurie said then heard a commotion upstairs.

"Enough reminiscing. Gotta go. Be back soon. Tell mom only if she asks and keep an eye on Danny. I'm getting to old for this." Keith said rubbing his upper arms as it was a chilly night.

"You got it big brother. Do be careful and give it to her good for me too sneaking out dressed like that and at this hour." Laurie said.

"Count on it. Be back soon." Keith said then closed the door behind him and followed his baby sister to a place he hadn't seen in at least a year himself. He thought about taking his car but decided it was better to sneak up on Tracy who was sneaking out of the house on foot. He stayed far enough behind so as not to lose her but not close enough to be seen. He sure hoped Laurie was wrong and his disguise would keep the fans away; that was all he needed on this mission. He rounded the corner of the taco stand just in time to see her meet up with her friends; a couple of girls and way too many guys for his liking. Time to pounce he thought as he strode up to the taco stand and ordered a taco keeping one eye on Tracy. It was then that Tracy heard the manager recognize her older brother and she heard the two words she didn't want to hear; Keith Partridge. Tracy tried to make her escape but two arms caught and held her and she was looking into the shaded eyes of Keith himself. "Not so fast young lady." Keith told her.

"Let go Keith. You're embarrassing me." Tracy whined trying to pull away from her older brother.

"Embarrassment is the least of your concerns. I know mom doesn't know you're out." Keith stated.

"How do you know?" Tracy protested.

"Because you wouldn't have to sneak out of the house if she knew." Keith responded.

"Oh." Tracy replied not finding anything else to say. Then both of their attention was turned as Ruben's car pulled into the parking lot at the taco stand and Shirley got out of the passenger seat. Tracy groaned.

"Guess you're in for it now." Keith stated quietly.

"Keith I didn't expect to see you out here. Laurie told me you were going out but not to follow Tracy." Shirley stated walking toward her eldest and her youngest.

"You were following me!" Tracy protested.

"Seems I'm not the only one." Keith replied.

"Keith if you're here to get something to eat go ahead I'll take it from here. If not head on home Danny was asking for you." Shirley stated taking Tracy by the elbow.

"Mom I can handle it." Keith protested.

"I'm sure you can but I am her mother and I am here. I'll take it from here; this time." Shirley stated looking at Tracy as she added 'this time'.

"Sure mom. I walked here though. Think I can hitch a ride with you and Ruben?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sitting in the car with _him_." Tracy protested throwing her head in Keith's direction. Shirley alone saw the hurt look in her son's eyes. He recovered quickly.

"Just be grateful mom's here." Keith stated.

"Keith enough. Yes go join Ruben. We'll be right along." Shirley said and Keith shrugged and headed for Ruben's car.

"Tracy Partridge you pull something like this again and I'll lock you in your room." Shirley said.

"But mom I haven't seen my friends in so long." Tracy protested.

"We've been gone a little over a week. Plus young lady you are still on restriction. I should have known you'd pull something like this. You can consider yourself on a longer restriction for this stunt." Shirley said ushering her daughter toward Ruben's car.

"Mom! Come on mom I just want to stay a few minutes. Leave Keith here to get me home." Tracy whined.

"I said no." Shirley said as Tracy looked shame faced as her friends called out a goodbye.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Tracy whined.

"Good." Shirley said.

In typical teenage fashion Tracy sat in the back seat with her arms folded across her chest and wouldn't spare Keith a glance and glaring at Ruben who was watching her from the rearview mirror. Once home Shirley sent Keith to Danny upstairs and she and Ruben ushered Tracy into the garage.

"Do we have to do this now mom? I am tired I want to go to sleep." Tracy whined.

"You weren't tired a moment ago when you were where you were not suppose to be. Sit down." Shirley said and Tracy said on the piano bench. Ruben leaned against the garage wall with his arms folded across his chest letting Shirley led the way on this one. He knew Shirley knew that he had her back no matter her decision.

"Tracy what am I gonna do with you?" Shirley began and Ruben could tell how tired she was. Tracy remained silent.

"Do you have anything to say Tracy?" Ruben asked.

"Did you send Keith after me?" Tracy asked; angry that Keith found her even before her mother.

"You heard me at the taco stand I didn't know he followed you. Besides Keith is not the issue. You're behavior is." Shirley stated.

"And you're attitude." Ruben interjected and Shirley smiled at him and nodded. Tracy huffed.

"Enough. Next time I will have Keith follow you if I catch you sneaking out again. For now another two weeks on top of your current two weeks. Got it." Shirley said.

"What about Prom?" Tracy asked.

"You should think about that before you pull another stunt like this again. We just got home, Danny is still recovering and you go sneaking off in the middle of the night." Shirley said.

"It's not the middle of the night." Tracy protested.

"That's not the point. You are forbidden to go out or use the phone for two more weeks. Are we clear." Shirley said. Tracy mumbled.

"What was that?" Ruben asked.

"Yes mom. Can I go now?" Tracy said.

"Straight to bed and be kind to Laurie she's back in your room and going through her own rough time." Shirley said.

"As long as I don't run into Keith." Tracy said standing.

"Be kind to him too. He's been through a lot too; we all have." Shirley said and Tracy mumbled again and left. This time Ruben and Shirley let her go.

"Ruben what are we gonna do about her?" Shirley asked as Ruben came up to her and put an arm around her.

"I say let Keith handle it. He wants to find out what's going on with her and Chris. I think he will too." Ruben said.

"Perhaps you're right. We are home now. You know she's gonna pull this again it's a matter of time. Maybe Keith can get to the bottom of this and get through to her too." Shirley replied.

"Can you let him handle it?" Ruben asked with a slight laugh.

"I can try." Shirley said responding with a small laugh of her own. Both she and Ruben knew she needed a break from her two youngest children and there was Danny to take care of but Shirley Partridge was never one to not be in charge of her children. Time would tell if she could sit back and let Keith handle Tracy and hopefully Chris too. It would be a relief to find out just what was going on with her youngest son as well as what was causing Tracy to rebel worse than her siblings ever did.

Shirley and Ruben walked back into the house through the kitchen to see Keith sitting at the table drinking coffee. He raised and eyebrow at Shirley and Shirley raised her hand and shook her head no. Ruben leaned over and patted his shoulder and spoke in a low tone.

"Talk to her tomorrow. She's beat." Ruben said and Keith nodded and went back to drinking his coffee. They all were exhausted. He finished his coffee and went upstairs to Danny.


	4. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

_Two Weeks Later…._

Keith lifted his wrist close to his face and pushing the light on the face of his watch read the time, 3:00 am. He scowled there in his chair in the dark corner of the living room then straightened as he thought he heard a car out front. "About time." He mumbled softly but remained in his hiding place. It had been many years since he did this, the last time he recalled was when Danny and Chris had decided on a midnight ride to the beach without telling anyone. Danny and Chris felt his wrath that night and they were no more than fourteen and sixteen, and boys. Both were asleep upstairs, Chris having been down two hours ago for a late night snack after a night of studying. Chris, Keith smiled slightly, was the one he should be up waiting for at this ungodly hour. Chris, Keith feared, would work himself to death studying long before he ever made it through his courses if he didn't loosen up and have some fun. He toyed again with the idea of enlisting Chris as his drummer along with Danny when he recovered fully. Thoughts of the three of them hitting the road running through his mind he let his mind linger on Danny as he listened for the key in the door. He looked at his watch again. He glanced to the right to see the faint light from the kitchen coming through the partially closed slats on the counter separating the living room from the kitchen. The only other light was the soft light emanating from the upstairs hall where Shirley had burned a night- light for as long as Keith could remember.

Keith sighed thinking of his middle brother in one of the two beds now occupying his childhood room. He ran a hand through his long hair recalling the last few weeks. He had almost lost his brother. Well, never again, he had decided. He would never again return from a tour to find one of his family members in such condition. He sighed hearing at last the key in the lock as he realized he had come home to more wrong this trip than just Danny almost dying on them, like their father.

He sat up straighter as Tracy finally made her appearance in the house. He watched her quietly close the door and turn and head for the stairs. Sneaking in would be how Keith would describe her actions just now and he had first hand knowledge of that; having done so many times himself. But Keith was Keith and Tracy was….well Tracy.

"TRACY PARTRIDGE, do you know what time it is?" Keith said emerging from the darkness. He saw her jump then turn around to face him, her eyes wide and her hand to her throat. He knew he had scared her. 'Good', he thought, 'bout time something did'. He had not liked the talk he had had with Laurie when the two followed mom, Ruben and Danny home from L.A. General upon Danny's release from the hospital. Had he been here earlier in the evening his baby sister would never have left the house. He looked her over from head to toe as he shook his head at her outfit, or what there was to it. She looked like something off a music video with black pants ending at the knee and tight at the waist. Her black blouse was see -through and although she wore a small white tube top thing under it, it did little to cover her. Around her neck she wore Madonna like chains as well as around what he supposed past for a belt at her waist. On her wrists were the black wrist -bands also with chains on them. She reminded him of some of the girls who attended his concerts. Girls, the guys in the band would take back to the bus. He saw red at the image in his mind. He could not believe his eyes, his baby, his Trace looking like some street kid. That ended tonight he decided.

"Geeze, Keith, scare me to death. What are you doing up? What's wrong? Is it Danny? Is Danny okay?" Tracy said coming back down the few stairs she had ascended. Tracy turned around too soon to see Shirley emerge at the top of the second flight of stairs having heard her eldest son's voice shaking the rafters of the old house. She smiled and drew back further in the hall, both grateful for Keith's intervention here and his presence in their home. She would never tell him but since he chose to go solo she missed his extra hand with the kids. This one needed an extra hand right now and Keith was like an answer to her prayers. She sighed thinking he sounded so much like his father. Chris' door opened and before he could say anything she put a finger to her lips for silence then shooed him back in his room. A smile lit his face as he realized Tracy was home and just what the fuss was all about; Keith was home this time to deal with her. Hearing a noise from Keith's room Shirley opted to leave her eldest to deal with her youngest and check on her middle son. She thought it sweet that Keith insisted Danny bunk with him and Chris and Ruben helped him changed his small room around to handle two beds. Shirley knew Keith was a bit cramped in this smaller space but she knew her son well enough to know he would never say a word. As usual he was only thinking of the family these days. He put his own career on permanent hold, as he told her, and although she didn't agree with the lengths he was going to she could not fault his loyalty to the family. One member was getting an earful now she knew as she opened Keith's door to check on Danny.

"Danny is fine, asleep. You did not answer my question." Keith said as Tracy sighed and started to turn to the stairs again.

"Thank God. Good night, Keith. You should get some sleep to. You worry about him too much." Tracy said on the first step now.

"He is not the only one I worry about Trace." Keith said bracing his hands on his hips. She turned and smiled, still climbing.

"That's sweet, but I'm fine. Good night." Tracy said.

"You're not fine, Trace and get back here, I'm not through with you yet." Keith said moving toward the stairs. She smiled again and he knew now how annoying his own smile was to Danny all these years as she showed him the same dimpled smile he himself possessed. He was not taking no for an answer and took her wrist, pulling her back down the stairs.

"Come on, Keith, it's late, I'm tired. I have school tomorrow you know." Tracy said with a sigh as Keith pulled her down the stairs and behind him to the dining table where he sat her down and turned the light on.

"Which brings me back to the question you have yet to answer." Keith stated staring down at her. She was now slightly taller than him but not when she was sitting down.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" Trace asked.

"No, we can't. You have SCHOOL, REMEMBER." Keith stated.

"All right, let me have it. I know you want to." Trace said throwing up her hands.

"Let you have it. I WANT an ANSWER to my question. NOW." Keith insisted; he saw her look behind her to the clock above the entrance to the kitchen.

"Three in the morning." Tracy said with another sigh.

"Three in the MORNING, TRACY. The MORNING. How dare you worry mom by coming in here at this hour, on a SCHOOL night and dressed like…..that." Keith said and saw her look down at her outfit.

"Like what? What's wrong with my clothes now?" Tracy shot back at him. He grunted.

"You call THAT clothes. Don't be ridiculous and stop shaming this family by wearing such trash. Where is the little girl I left here a few months ago?" Keith sighed sitting beside her.

"She grew UP big brother. Life does go on, you know. Your life may stay the same with recording and touring and groupies and such but LIFE goes on." Tracy said and Keith was a little shocked by her anger; she sounded too much like Laurie, way too much.

"Groupies? I have never and will never have GROUPIES." Keith hollered back.

"Yeah right." Tracy said in a huff. Keith pulled her to her feet.

"WHAT does that mean?" Keith stated holding her by the arms. She shrugged him off.

"Oh, please I saw those women." Tracy said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Keith said looking at her with a frown.

"In Toronto, last fall, at your sold out show." Tracy said quietly.

"What were YOU doing in Toronto?" Keith screamed, shaking her.

"KEITH." Shirley yelled from the entrance to the dining room from the living room. Keith stopped shaking Tracy but kept one hand on her arm. This was not over.

"Let me go, Keith." Tracy stated, shrugging out of his hold. He glared at her.

"We are not finished Trace." Keith said coldly.

"Let her go to bed, Keith, she does have school tomorrow." Shirley said and Tracy went to move around him. He took her arm and turned her to face him.

"Come straight home after school, Trace. You are grounded until further notice." Keith stated.

"Grounded? Until further… Mom, he can't do that." Tracy protested to Shirley.

"He just did, honey." Shirley said as Keith let her youngest go. Tracy bolted up the stairs.

"Take those ridiculous clothes off, I intend to burn them." Keith hollered after her. He heard her mumble something.

"What?" he called; walking to the bottom of the staircase. She stopped and turned to face him, he saw tears streaming down her face and it broke his heart.

"You're not my father." She sneered and his heart broke again.

"Guess again, Trace." Keith said between clenched teeth. Tracy disappeared up the stairs. A second later Keith winced as he heard her slam her door. He turned to Shirley.

"I'm sorry, mom. I have been gone too long." Keith said stealing a glance up the empty staircase. Shirley walked over to him and taking his arm led him back to the dining room table.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Keith. She is just growing up. A little hard to handle, I must admit, more than Laurie that's for sure but I did raise three boys." Shirley grinned as she patted his hand where he rested it on the table.

"You call THAT a little hard to handle." Keith said tilting his head up the stairs.

"We were never this bad, even Danny." Keith said looking back to Shirley.

"No, but you gave me a freight in your own way." Shirley said with a smile.

"Well, this ends tonight. I mean it mom, she is not to leave the house after school. On second thought I will take her and pick her up. That way she has no choice but to go and come straight home." Keith stated.

"How about I take her and you pick her up." Shirley suggested.

"Will she let you?" Keith asked a little skeptical.

"I'm still her mother Keith. She does listen at times. It's just that…that boy…

"Todd, I heard. I should have been here tonight to meet the guy myself." Keith stated.

"Well, you had to meet your band members for the rest of the equipment. You can't be here twenty-four hours a day." Shirley reminded him.

"Well, I am home for good this time, until she is tucked away in a college far away, at least. Maybe I should bring her on the road with Danny and I, I was thinking about asking Chris to play drums again." Keith said resting his head in his hand.

"Don't you dare take her on the road. She is going to college." Shirley reiterated.

"I should lock her in her room until she is thirty." Keith offered. Shirley laughed. He looked up at her.

"What?" Keith asked smiling at her.

"You sound so much like your father, Keith. He use to threaten to lock you in your room until you were thirty." Shirley said and Keith laughed with her.

"Pop did that? I don't remember. Guess I still have a couple years to go on that one." Keith stated with a laugh as he remembered his father.

"Oh, I don't know. I think as much as you've been gone two years to thirty will hardly make up for it." Shirley said then regretted her teasing as she saw the pain in his eyes.

He glanced upstairs again.

"I am sorry I have been away so much. I should never have gone solo. Maybe I could have prevented all of this." Keith said quietly. Shirley took his hand; that rested on the table, in both of hers.

"Don't Keith. Don't do this to yourself. You love music. You would not be Keith Partridge if you did something other than make music and make people happy. I would not want you any other way." Shirley said and saw him smile his sad smile as he stood.

"Oh, mom, what has happened to this family? We almost lost Danny. He almost died, mom." Keith said and Shirley stood to face her eldest son; who looked to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, well at least the weight of the Partridge's.

"I know dear." Shirley commented.

"If I had been an hour later in finding him he would be gone now, like Pop." Keith said and Shirley saw the tears in his eyes.

"Hush, Keith, you weren't an hour later. You saved his life. Danny knows that." Shirley said.

"I should have been here. He would never have gotten so ill. I would have known. And Chris, mom he needs a life beyond school, beyond the books. He shut down on me so long ago I don't know if I will ever get him back." Keith continued.

"I know Keith." Shirley said quietly, letting him get it all out. Usually he was the one to keep things bottled up but seeing Danny gravely ill seemed to have changed him; at least where the others were concerned.

"He loves school, Keith. He will be my doctor, I hope." Shirley commented thoughtfully. "He is serious about that then?" Keith asked.

"Apparently." Shirley replied. "But he is young, he could change his mind. He is only in his first year." Shirley stated.

"And Laurie, what is wrong with that girl anyway. I had to fight her tooth and nail to leave L.A. when Danny was released. What is about this house, San Pueblo that she doesn't want to return to?" Keith questioned aloud.

"Maybe it's not that she doesn't want to, honey, maybe she couldn't; until now." Shirley suggested and Keith's mind drifted to the night of his arrival in L.A. He had noticed that bruise on her wrist and asked her about it. She said she hit it against something, he didn't believe her. He asked Danny but never got an answer as Laurie's current boyfriend, Steve, arrived. He thought for a minute and wondered if the grunt and lewd comment from Danny on seeing Steve approach their table was his answer. He had played that night over and over in his mind since Danny was admitted to the hospital.

"What is it Keith?" Shirley asked, seeing him deep in thought. "What do you know of this Steve character?" Keith asked.

"I don't like him. Todd either. Neither of those boys are who I pictured my daughters with. Why do you ask?" Shirley stated. Keith shrugged at her question.

"In all this moving her out and the investigation into Danny's injuries I was just wondering if you knew something before all this happened to Danny is all. Todd is history that is for sure. First time I see that boy I intend to tell him so." Keith said rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, Tracy will come around. You always were able to get her to do anything. You'll see. Why don't you go on up and get some sleep. Danny was asking for you." Shirley said. Keith looked at her concerned.

"Just wondered what all the yelling was about. I told him Tracy was home. He liked that one, knowing you were down here." Shirley said then kissed her grown son on the cheek and watched him ascend the stairs, looking more like his father everyday.


End file.
